I'll be Seeing You
by usamethyst
Summary: Arthur dan Alfred adalah suatu kesatuan yang tidak terpisahkan. Bersama-sama mereka mengungkap banyak kasus. Kali ini seorang reporter datang ke Baker Street 221B, membawa sebuah kasus baru yang berawal dari kecelakaan yang merenggut banyak nyawa. Dapatkah mereka mengungkap misteri tersebut? warning inside, Sherlock!AU


I'll Be Seeing You

Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya, Sherlock Holmes milik Sir Arthur Conan Doyle dan I'll be Seeing You milik Mary Higgins Clark. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun, hanya ingin menyalurkan ide dan hobi menulis.

Warning: Sherlock!AU, typos, bukan BL(mungkin ada beberapa hints UsUk tapi serius ini bukan ff BL), sudut pandang orang pertama (Alfred), bukan remake tapi terinspirasi dari novelnya Mary Higgins Clark (kepikiran buat bikin kisah kelanjutan petualangan Meghan dkk. Kemungkinan beberapa tokoh akan muncul walau sebagai figuran), IC sesuai pemikiran author, banyak OC dan chara 2p.

A/N: Abigail Kirkland as OC London.

.

.

Pagi itu aku baru saja membuka tirai jendela ruang kerjaku dan rekanku, Arthur Kirkland. Baru saja aku ingin menyalakan komputer dan menulis cerita mengenai kisahku dengannya, pria beralis tebal itu sudah bersabda. Sabda aneh yang akan ia keluarkan setiap hari, setiap saat. Mungkin orang banyak akan berpendapat jika seluruh perintah yang ia keluarkan itu terdengar aneh, tetapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan segala perintah aneh darinya.

"Alfred, jangan tulis yang aneh-aneh tentangku, git."

Itu adalah peringatan yang biasa ia katakan sebelum jari-jari tanganku menari indah di atas keyboard komputer milikku. Dan seperti biasa aku hanya akan mengangguk patuh. Aku tentu tidak akan menulis sesuatu yang aneh tentang Arthur. Yah, yang harus dipermasalahkan adalah konteks pengertian kata "Aneh" bagiku dan Arthur berbeda, sangat berbeda.

Aku segera membuka ms. Word dan berniat mengetik selagi Arthur sibuk menatap detail miniatur Big Ben pemberian klien kami tempo hari. Tak terasa, sudah bertahun-tahun aku melewati hari bersama dengan Arthur, kami memutuskan untuk menyewa tempat untuk tinggal bersama di Baker Street 221 B beberapa tahun lalu. Awalnya aku berpikir Arthur adalah orang yang aneh, yah kuakui dia sedikit eksentrik tetapi tidak seaneh yang kau bayangkan, percaya lah.

Ketukan pintu membuat kami menoleh bersamaan, seperti biasa aku yang akan membuka pintu. Seorang pemuda tampak menatapku kesal. Ia memiliki curl yang bergoyang setiap kali ia menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Bisa bertemu Arthur Kirkland? Dammit, aku harus bertemu dengan orang gila macam dia."

Sepertinya klien yang menyebalkan, aku segera memanggil Arthur yang ternyata sudah meletakan miniatur jam BigBen. Ia menyuruhku membawa klien kami masuk dan seperti biasa aku akan bergegas ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk mereka.

"Jadi apa masalahmu, git?" tanya Arthur dengan nada kesal. Tentu saja, Arthur pasti akan kesal setelah dikatai 'orang gila' oleh klien baru mereka.

"Aku ingin kau mencari ayahku yang hilang dua bulan yang lalu." Pemuda itu mulai bercerita, aku mencuri dengar. Salahkan letak dapur dan ruang kerja yang begitu dekat sehingga aku bisa mencuri dengar dengan mudah. "Kecelakaan di Jembatan Tappan Zee, sebuah tragedi yang terulang kembali, akan lebih mudah kalau kau sudah mendengar beritanya."

Arthur mengangguk, "Aku mendengarnya beberapa waktu lalu, kebetulan aku punya saudara yang tinggal di Amerika jadi aku lumayan tau kronologis kejadiannya."

"Ya, seperti mengulangi kejadian dua puluh tahun yang lalu, kecelakaan maut kembali terjadi di jembatan itu." pemuda itu menatap Arthur serius, aku menaruh secangkir teh di hadapannya. "Sebanyak delapan mobil dipastikan jatuh ke dalam Sungai Hudson yang berputar-putar dan sedingin es. Seluruh bangkai mobil ditemukan di dasar sungai, tapi tidak dengan mobil ayahku."

"Jadi mobil ayahmu menghilang?" tanyaku yang penasaran dengan kisah pemuda di hadapan kami.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, membuat curl miliknya bergoyang. "Bukan hanya mobil, jasad Ayahku juga menghilang. Banyak yang bilang jika Ayahku sebenarnya tidak mengalami kecelakan, tetapi aku percaya karena sebelum kecelakaan kami bertelepon sampai suara ledakan terdengar. Suara itu terdengar sangat nyata, jeritan meregang nyawa Ayahku pun terdengar jelas di telepon."

Arthur tampaknya kurang tertarik dengan kasus ini. "Akan kupikirkan, kau boleh pulang."

Pemuda itu kemudian pamit, sebelum meninggalkan Baker Street 221 B, ia sempat memberiku kartu namanya.

"Aku akan pulang ke New York besok, hubungi aku kalau orang gila itu tertarik membantuku. Kalau tidak juga tak apa, aku akan mencari kebenaran sendirian."

Rasa bersalah sedikit menyelimuti hatiku, ingin rasanya membantu pemuda itu dan menjadi seorang hero. Aku melihat kartu nama miliknya,

"Lovino Vargas, seorang reporter? Hmm, mungkin dia mengenalnya."

"Dia siapa?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Scott Kirkland, kakak Arthur yang berkerja di pemerintahan.

"Klien baru kami," ucapku ragu-ragu, aku buru-buru menambahkan, "Mungkin."

"Di mana Arthur sekarang? Apa ia ada di dalam?" tanyanya, ia tampak menenteng sebuah koper, entah milik siapa melihat warna koper tersebut berwarna ungu. "Ini milik istriku, tolong serahkan pada Arthur, wanita itu menyuruhku mengantarnya ke sini."

Aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, "Kenapa dia tidak menyerahkannya sendiri? Bukankah kau sibuk dengan tugas pemerintahan?"

Scott menatapku kemudian tertawa merendahkan. "Dia sedang ada di New York, seperti biasa mengunjungi sepupu kesayangannya itu."

"Kebetulan aku akan ke New York untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus." Sentah sejak kapan Arthur sudah berdiri di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Abigail sudah meneleponku barusan, merepotkan sekali." Pria itu mengeluh. "Dokter Alfred yang baik, bagaimana jika kita mempersiapkan liburan kita dan melupakan pria tua menyedihkan di hadapanmu itu?"

Sindiran Arthur langsung ditanggapi oleh yang bersangkutan, "Menyedihkan? Kehidupanku jauh lebih mapan dari mu yang seorang detektif pemula, penghasilanmu saja tidak jelas."

Aku memutuskan untuk melerai mereka sebelum perdebatan bertambah panjang. Kami menghabiskan sepanjang hari itu untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan kami bawa besok hari.

.

.

Kami tiba di bandara beberapa jam sebelum pesawat yang akan membawa kami ke New York berangkat. Arthur memutuskan untuk menunggu sembari membaca koran dan aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi adikku, mungkin ia bisa menjemput kami saat tiba di New York nanti.

Adikku bukanlah tipe orang yang bersahabat, ia senang membuat onar, egois dan bodoh. Tetapi ia tetap adikku, aku yakin ia tidak bodoh, ia hanya berpura-pura bodoh agar mendapat perhatian. Belakangan kudengar ia bekerja sebagai juru kamera di salah satu chanel di New York, karena itu aku juga sedikit yakin jika ia mengenal klien kami, Lovino.

Sudah berkali-kali aku menelpon pemuda itu, tetapi ia tetap tidak mengangkatnya. Mungkin ia sibuk, jadi kusimpan ponselku saat Arthur menghampiriku, mengingatkanku jika pesawat yang akan menerbangkan kami dari London menuju New York akan segera berangkat.

"Ya Tuhan," aku menepuk dahiku. "Sudah berapa lama aku mencoba menghubungi adikku?"

Arthur tertawa, momen yang jarang terjadi jika aku sedang berdua dengannya. Ralat, kami ada di tempat umum jadi kurasa itu hal wajar. "Kau akan kaget saat melihat tagihan teleponmu, Dr. Alfred. Nah sekarang mari kita berangkat."

Kami akhirnya bergegas memasukki pesawat, mengantri dengan beberapa penumpang lainnya. Kasus ini baru akan dimulai, siapa yang menyangka jika kasus yang terkesan spele seperti ini ternyata dapat menguangkap banyak hal.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: aduduh, maaf ini jadi 1k per chap. Biasanya 2-3k per chap tapi untuk serial Sherlock!AU kok saya pengen pendek-pendek ya? Supaya mirip novel-novel misteri gitu, babnya banyak tapi satu bab paling banyak 2k.

Scott itu Scotland ya, dia jadi Mycroft di sini, kakaknya Sherlock. Dari awal udah rencana masukkin dia di serial ini ehhh pas baca novel Sherlock Holmes baru ngeh kalo Sherlock punya kakak, jadi pas gitu. Btw saya baru aja ngekoleksi(e-book) Sherlock Holmes, bisa dibilang pemula sih ngahah.

Sempet bingung juga buat IC Arthur yang berperan jadi Sherlock. Walau sedikit mirip, tapi panggilan ke Alfred itu loh. Sherlock suka manggil Watson "Dokter" atau "Dokter Watson yang baik.", sementara Arthur manggil Alfred "Git" atau umpatan-umpatan lainnya. Mungkin ada saran yang harus saya pakai?

Ohya, ide cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel I'll Be Seeing You karya Mary Higgins Clack. Jujur saya baru baca tiga per empatnya saat ngetik bab ini. Berawal dari Michaela yang ngeluh "Gue mah ga ngerti baca novel macem itu." emang cerita kadang terlalu rumit dan tokoh yang banyak membuat pembaca jadi pusing sendiri, tapi justru itu tantangannya. Saya akhirnya ingin membuat versi yang lebih sederhana dengan banyak sekali perubahan tetapi alur dan tema cerita tetap sama. Akhirnya saya memutuskan dengan memakai tema "Peristiwa yang terulang kembali" tentu yang akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam kasus ini adalah Lovino. Dalam novel, tokoh utama mencari jawaban sendirian, tetapi karena ada Arthur sebagai Sherlock, jadi saya buat banyak perubahan.

Oke sekian, sebelum nyerocos panjang lebar, SEE YOU NEXT BAB!


End file.
